Enter the Song
by Lucy McGonagle
Summary: Summery: After three years of fighting for two worlds, one of which she barely knew, and fighting for her friends, the Princess of Lyoko is finally able to be where she belongs: on Earth. But just when the suddenly lovesick A.I. turned human is settling i
1. Default Chapter

Summery: After three years of fighting for two worlds, one of which she barely knew, and fighting for her friends, the Princess of Lyoko is finally able to be where she belongs: on Earth. But just when the suddenly lovesick A.I. turned human is settling in, a problem comes along…a problem that will help Aelita fight for herself, and the boy that stole her heart long ago.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Code Lyoko, or any of the peoples in it. I DO own the song sung by Aelita 'Enter the Song', in this fic. So HA!

Rated PG-13 for some adult content, and a little swearing.

Enter the Song 

Chapter One-

"Where did Yumi and Ulrich go again?"

"They're playing Ultimate Frisbee-"

"Ulrich's playing against Yumi? What did he eat this morning? She'll kick his ace, dude."

"Odd, shut up-"

"Jeremie, why is this Frisbee ultimate?"

"It's a game, Aelita."

The three teenagers sitting on the steps of the main entrance hallway of Kadic High School stopped talking, listening to what sounded like cheering. The only girl of the trio, a pink-haired young women with a almost elf-like face, cocked her head, listening hard.

"I do believe they are chanting something," she told the two boys in a soft tone. "It sounds like 'Theo! Theo!'"

The boy with blond and purple spiked hair, Odd, raised eyebrows at the girl. "You can hear what they're saying?" The girl-Aelita-nodded. Jeremie, the boy on Aelita's other side, also blond haired, and wearing black oval glasses, smiled.

"Don't look so surprised, Odd," he told his friend, his voice lower than what most sixteen year olds had. "You're the one with the dog that barks to split the ears." Odd gave Jeremie a dirty look.

"I'm going to go get my butt kicked at Ultimate F.," he said, jumping off the steps, headed for the outside door. Jeremie smiled at Aelita.

"Do you want to go to my dorm? I have something new to show you that you might find interesting."

"Is this Theo a new student, then, Jeremie? I seem to remember a Theo being mentioned in the original X.A.N.A. attacks." Aelita cocked her head slightly as she waited for Jeremie to answer, as she used to do in Lyoko. Some habits never change.

Jeremie only nodded, his mouth to dry to speak. She looked so beautiful with that innocent look on her face. So innocent, even at sixteen. The young genius blushed as his 'silly' thoughts, and nodded again.

"Yeah, he was here at Kadic before. He went on a cruise three days after he got here, and just came back."

"A cruise?"

Jeremie smiled. "It's like a resting vacation. On a boat."

Aelita looked at him questioningly. "A boat?"

Jeremie grinned in spite of himself. "Never mind, Princess." Aelita laughed, looking at him. He was blushing again. He looked so…she didn't know what to call it-cute? Handsome? -when he blushed. Especially now. He was only a few years older, but he had grown. Grown in a strange, but wonderful way…

"HEY!"

Both of the teenagers jumped as Ulrich's voice boomed over the door. Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other. Ulrich rarely yelled that loud. The next second, somebody pounded on the door. "Hey, Einstein! Aelita! You two in there?"

"Doing what, I wonder," came Odd's voice, muffled by the door. The next second, Odd yelped. Aelita began to giggle, knowing that Yumi had hit Odd for his comment. Jeremie, however, went purple.

It was then that Yumi, Ulrich and Odd entered: Ulrich was sniggering, probably at Odd's scowl as he rubbed his head, and Yumi grinning smugly at the now grumpy (though not for long) Odd. Completely used to the antics of the three more hyper Lyoko 'heroes', Aelita and a still-red Jeremie exchanged amused glances.

Immediately, Yumi plopped down next to Aelita, grinning still. "Theo's back!" she announced, though they all knew. "He's already kicked Herb's butt at Ultimate Frisbee."

"And Sissy's already fallen in love with him, thank God," Ulrich added, sounded relieved. Odd and Jeremie sniggered.

"She'd fall in love with a rock if it was close enough," Jeremie muttered, and Odd gave him a high five as Ulrich and Yumi traded impressed glances: usually Jeremie didn't diss Sissy that much. Aelita just laughed.

"I think Herb wanted to murder Theo. That's the most jealous I've seen him," remarked Yumi, smiling.

Aelita frowned. "Murder…that would delete- I mean kill him, right?"

Jeremie smiled reassuringly. "It's a figure of speech, Princess. Herb isn't going to kill anyone…yet." He patted Aelita's hand, then blushed when Aelita smiled at him. Yumi, Odd and Ulrich exchanged smug glances.

Then Aelita stood. "I think I need to go for a walk. Anyone want to come?" Jeremie's face lit, and he stood.

"I gotta go to the Chem. Room. I'll go with you." Aelita grinned widely.

Yumi grinned evilly at Ulrich. "You and I need to go back out side, and finish our game, Ulrich." The brown-haired athlete groaned.

"What game? It's a friggin' slaughter," he remarked sarcastically. Odd sniggered, and Ulrich chucked a pillow at him.

Aelita smiled, shaking her head, and she and Jeremie left, before they get caught up in the 'duel'.

"The on-going pillow fight," Jeremie remarked, grinning, and Aelita nodded.

"As usual-"

"Yo! Jeremie! What's up?"

Jeremie and Aelita turned as one to see a boy with messy blond-brown hair, in gray shirt and jeans, running toward them, grinning. Aelita instinctively stepped closer to Jeremie, unfamiliar with the boy. Jeremie, however, grinned and waved at the newcomer.

Well, that's chappie one. Two will come soon as possiable. Please, please tell me watcha think. Adios, Lucy


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two

"Hey, Theo. Long time, no see."

The boy-Theo-laughed. "Yeah, really. So how've-" He stopped, his gaze resting on Aelita. He smiled slowly, and Aelita saw that he had very white, slightly pointy teeth. She shivered. "And who's this beauty?"

Jeremie blushed, and put a hand on Aelita's shoulder. "Theo? Meet my close friend, Aelita Lyoko. Aelita? This is Theo."

Aelita smiled politely. "The famous Theo?" she asked as she lightly shook Theo's hand. The boy grinned.

"Sure, if you want me to be…Aelita." Theo's voice was suddenly smooth and warm as he addressed her. Aelita repressed another shudder, and lowered her head. Something in her rebelled at using her shyness as cover for her distress, but Aelita ignored it. Jeremie noticed Aelita's sudden submission, and frowned, looking from Aelita to Theo. Then his heart turned to lead. Theo had been flirting with Aelita, obviously. Aelita didn't like it, that's all Jeremie could tell. His fists clenched, feeling suddenly protective of the pink-haired young woman. At that moment, however Theo, seeming oblivious to Jeremie's sudden change in mood, grinned at him.

"So…where you two headed?"

"Chem. Room," Jeremie answered, his voice slightly hollow. Aelita-forgetting for a moment about Theo-looked up at him in surprised. Jeremie's voice sounded angry. Then she saw that his blue eyes were burning with what looked like suppressed hatred: at Theo.

"Oh, Theo darling!"

All three teens turned to see Sissy, skimpy outfit and all, running down the hallway toward them. Sissy reached them, and took her new boyfriend's arm. "Come, Theo, my darling. You don't wanna ruin your reputation talking to these freaks." She sent a scathing look at Jeremie and Aelita, then towed Theo away without another word. Theo, however turned and winked at Aelita, smirking, when Sissy wasn't looking. Aelita shuddered and turned away, feeling disgusted, and not understanding why.

Jeremie hesitated, then put a hand on her shoulder, trying to repress his own anger. He didn't want some ladies'-man-flirt to hurt Aelita. He would die before he would see her cry if he could've stopped it.

"Aelita, are you okay?"

The girl gave a soft, almost sarcastic chuckle. "I should be asking you that, Jeremie," she told him, putting hand on his arm. Jeremie's eyes widened slightly at her touch. Aelita continued. "


	3. Chapter Three

Yes, yes I forgot the disclaimer last time. I'm sorry. I DON"T own Code Lyoko. I do own the song 'Enter the Song'. I'm SORRY I didn't update for so long. I'm just lazy. Lol. Now, on with the show. (Oh, and thank you for reviewing, if you did.)

Chapter Three-

After Aelita had returned to her room from her walk, she had felt horribly restless. Finally giving up trying to just sit and read, she reached over, and turned on her C.D. player. Aelita smiled slightly as she put a C.D. in: the player itself had been a gift from Jeremie. How ironic that at the time of the gift, she had no C.D.'s, but…oh well. Now she had at least one.

A part rock, part techno song that Odd had remixed (who else!) came blasting from the speakers, and Aelita suddenly felt giddy. Forgoing the fact that people might see her and think she was crazy, she began to dance around the room, humming along to the song.

She never saw the awe-struck figure in the doorway.

"_I'm not _

_who I used to be_

_Some weak little girl_

_In her own little world_

_I've turned_

_To face reality_

_Yet I will always be me-"_

Aelita only partly realized what she was singing, and didn't really care. She was all caught up in the song.

_"Gotta break from this shell_

_Gotta fight heaven and hell_

_I know, deep inside, I'm strong_

_I gotta be brave and enter the song._

_This love _

_That I'm feeling_

_So strange_

_So wonderful to me_

_When I'm with him_

_My mind is reeling…_

_Even in this place_

_I'm in heaven when I see his face-"_

Aelita smiled, hugging herself as she sang. In her mind, she could see Jeremie's face. His glowing blue eyes…the shy, sweet little smile he always saved for just her…

_"I'm no Princess, only his_

_I know I must last_

_Like the one I love_

_I return to the past…_

_Gotta break from this shell_

_Gotta fight heaven and hell_

_I know, deep inside, I'm strong_

I gotta be brave and enter the song…" 

Aelita felt the song end, even before the last musical phase was played. She stood in the center of the room, her eyes closed, hands out in front of her like a prayer…

Warm hands covered hers, and Aelita's black-green eyes snapped open. Familiar blue eyes gazed into hers, covered over by clear oval glasses…

God, he was so close. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Never before had a single person put her, Aelita of Lyoko, so off balance.

But she had never been in love before, either.

Suddenly Jeremie blushed darkly and pulled away from her, stammering. "I-I'm sorry, Aelita. I-I-I heard you, I mean…ah, I heard the music, and I, um, I wanted to see what was…you were really good, Aelita. I've never heard y-you sing like that. I-I'm sorry if I interrupted you or anything, Ael-" Aelita put a figure to Jeremie's lips, smiling.

"Why would I be mad at you, Jeremie? There's nothing wrong with watching somebody dance. And thank you, for your compliment." Jeremie just blushed deeper, if possible, in the silence that followed.

_BRUNG!_

Both Jeremie and Aelita jumped as the bell rang for dinner. Jeremie blushed again, and jokingly bowed to Aelita. "Shall we be off, Princess?" Aelita laughed as he stood and offered her his arm, but took it, and let him lead her down the hall way to the cafeteria.

Seems all so happy and cute, doesn't it? Well…that'll soon change…evil laugh Please, please review, and tell me what you think.


	4. The REAL Chapter four

Summery: Jeremie and Aelita fun ness. **Warning: This chappie is the reason for the rating. Be careful. **

Disclaim: the usual…don't own C.L. or characters…do own song "enter the song"…blah blah blah…

Sorry about the mix up yesterday. Don't know what happened. curses evil computer

Enter the Song, Chapter Four 

Aelita paced slowly down the hall way in her second walk of the day, humming slightly. This school was such a labyrinth; it amazed her how the students could find their way so easily to all their classes. Jeremie, especially, it seemed had some way of practically teleporting from class to class, even though he walked at a normal pace. Aelita smiled, shaking her head. There she goes again, thinking about him, like she was so accustomed to doing lately.

"Hey, little lady."

Aelita turned at the sound of a slightly familiar voice behind her, and immediately felt her skin crawl.

It was the boy, Theo.

The pink-haired girl nodded curtly, smiling politely. "Good evening," she said softly, then began to walk again. Theo, however, reached forward and grabbed her hand.

"What are you?" He questioned, grinning. "A vampire?" Aelita's eyes flashed, and she jerked her hand from his grip. Theo just smirked, and looked her up and down, then said, "You're a hard one to catch, aren't ya? What- did your nerd lover-boy leave you sour or something, babe?" He tried to grab her hips, but she twisted away with a cry, and shoved him slightly away from her.

Aelita's green-and-black gaze was uncharacteristically cold as she looked at him, backing away. "I'm not playing that game you are trying to start with me, Theo," she said, her voice as hollow as Jeremie's had been earlier. "Not with you at any rate." She whirled, and walked away quickly. Theo followed her, still smirking.

"You already are," he called, and Aelita began to run. "Bitch," she heard him mutter, and heard his footsteps speed up. Aelita sped up as well, but then a strange instinct came into play; her gate grew fast, her strides widened, becoming more graceful than any human could run. As she ran, the walls around her seem to vanish; rock-grayish purple replaced it, and the footsteps behind her turned to the clicking of an enemy robot.

Lyoko. She was back in Lyoko.

101010101010101010

"I'm sure she's okay, Einstein. Cool it."

Jeremie paced his room, ignoring Odd's comment. He was worried about Aelita. She had said she would be back in fifteen minutes, but it had been an hour. It wasn't like her at all to be late. What if something happened to her?

"Dude, sit down!" Ulrich said, putting a hand on Jeremie's shoulder. "If Aelita isn't back in five minutes, we'll go look for her, okay?"

Yumi glared at her friend. "Maybe Jeremie's right: it isn't like her to dawdle."

Odd and Ulrich both shoot her looks. "Whose side are you on!"

Jeremie shook his head, not listening to the conversation behind him . "What if Theo's up to something?" He asked suddenly, and all three of his friends looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What about Theo?" Yumi asked, and Jeremie told them. Everything. When he had finished, all three of them looked surprised, and furious. Opening his mouth to continue, Jeremie was cut off.

A scream bit the air, stopped, then went again, followed by high, clear, eerie note that they all knew. Jeremie jumped, his eyes wide with fear.

"Aelita!"

101010101010101

Aelita was trapped. A dead end, and an enemy. Such a familiar situation. She turned, and the enemy- in truth a furious Theo- rammed into her. Aelita yelled, fighting as Theo tried to grab her in a grip so hard it hurt. Getting an arm free, she pulled back, then, without thinking, punched Theo in the face. Theo shouted, pulling away, his hands over his face.

Aelita blinked, and for a moment, Lyoko became the school again. However, Theo wasn't put off so easily, and tried to grab her again. Aelita let out a scream- but then it changed; the very air itself changed-and her voice rose in a high, sung note. Her enemy bellowed, his hands on his ears.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

Aelita never heard him. Her eyes were closed, her fists clenched. She couldn't see, couldn't think-

Warm arms suddenly enveloped her, and she fought, thinking it was Theo. Then she heard a gentle, sweet voice in her ear.

"It's okay, Princess. It's me. It's Jeremie. Everything's gonna be okay…"

Aelita relaxed in his hold as Jeremie continued to whisper softly. Smiling, she rested her head on his chest. "I hoped you'd come, Jeremie," she whispered, before falling asleep. Jeremie smiled, and stroked her back, oblivious to all but her.

"I know, Princess."

SOOO? You like, or not? Please, please review. THIS IS NOT THE END! You fluff lovers with be like Odd in a music store in the last chapter, just to warn you. I hope it wasn't too bad, the swearing and all…sorry if it was…Please review. YOU ALL RULE!


	5. Chapter Five

Summary: Last chappie…fluff abounds, so you romantics will be happy. :)

Disclaim: I DON"T OWN CODE LYOKO! I WISH I DID!

I hope you like this, and thinking you for being patient with my idiot-ness, and reviewing.

Enter the Song: Chapter Five

It was 9:30 at night, and Jeremie sat in a chair next to Aelita's bed, watching the girl sleep. The boy sighed, almost breathing in the peaceful beauty on her face. _She should sleep. After all she's been though_.

Jeremie's fists clenched as he remembered Theo's confession. What he had done to her, and what he was actually trying to do. Aelita was more innocent than anyone, especially Theo, could ever know, and that idiot had tried…Jeremie shook his head, then smirked, remembering that Aelita had certainly not taken Theo's actions lightly. Currently there was a nice purple bruise on Theo's left eye, all thanks to her. Innocent or not, Aelita could take care of herself, no matter how naïve she seemed when she had been in Lyoko. Just like the others, she had changed.

_No, not changed_, Jeremie thought, smiling. _She's still Aelita. But she's grown up. _ He turned to his head to gaze at her, and saw with a start that she was watching him, smiling.

10101010101010

Aelita opened her eyes slowly, feeling drained and strange. What was going on? Where was she?

Theo…her song…Lyoko…Jeremie…Aelita's eyes widened, remembering. It was over…she hoped.

She looked to her left, and saw Jeremie sitting next to her, staring off into space, obviously lost in his thoughts. Aelita smiled at the gentle smile on his face. He really was her 'knight in armor', as Yumi had jokingly called him once. He had always been there to help her, to save her…even on Earth, if not more.

At the moment, Jeremie turned, and jumped, seeing her watching him. His face went red. "Aelita! You-you're awake!" He blushed even harder, and sighed. "Are you alright, Princess?"

His smile made Aelita's heart start to pound. She smiled back, and sat up, wincing as a small, new bruise on her hip pulled slightly. "I'm alright, Jeremie," she assured him, seeing concern flood his blue eyes. "A little battered, but nothing more that what might have happened in Lyoko-" she stopped, realizing what she was saying. For a second, she just stared at Jeremie, wondering what to tell him, then sighed.

"Something…Jeremie, I need to tell you something. When…when Theo was chasing me, something happened. I felt, and saw…it was as if I was back in Lyoko. Everything, it had become Lyoko, in my head. And when I sang, I felt that same power like I used to. Is that even possible? Am I going insane?" She looked at him nervously.

Jeremie smiled, and took her hand, blushing. "Anything is possible, Princess," he said softly. "Especially for you." His smiled widened. "I've been meaning to ask you, Princess: what does Enter the Song mean?"

Aelita blushed just as darkly as he was. "It means to fall in love, in some terms. Or to change your outlook." She looked down at her feet.

"Aelita?" Gently, he tilted her face up. "So, have you entered the song, Princess?"

Aelita forgot herself, completely thrown by the sudden warm in his eyes. Leaning forward, she put a hand on the back of Jeremie's neck, and touched her lips to his. Jeremie returned the kiss warmly, wrapping his arms around her.

A few minutes later, the two parted, both panting slightly. Jeremie's eyes were wide. "Wow," was he said, and Aelita smiled.

"Welcome to the song, my Jeremie."

Sooooo, mushy enough for ya! Don't worry. I'm having my own little romantic attack over here. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this…what do you think? Please, please review. ROCK ON!


End file.
